Facteur d'Harmonie
by Leelander
Summary: Sceller les flammes du ciel chez les enfants était dangereux, sceller les flammes d'un enfant avec un facteur d'harmonie exceptionnel était encore plus dangereux. Cependant, que se passe-t-il s'il y avait des conséquences imprévues de la dissimulation des flammes du ciel de Tsuna mais pas de son harmonie ? Est-ce que Kensuke a eu le choix de cibler Tsuna ? /TRAD/


Hey ! Voici une traduction de "Harmony Factor" de Bleach-ed-Na-tsu ~

J'espère que vous apprécierez, et qu'il n'y a pas de trop gros problème de traduction :'3

Enjoy ~

* * *

 **Donc, voici encore une autre exploration dans le caractère de Mochida, parce que j'aime bébé Mochi. C'était une discussion que SkyGem et moi avons eu cet après-midi lorsque nous sommes allés à la plage pour réfléchir sur l'intrigue. Alors, blâmez-la encore.**

 **Aussi, s'il vous plaît, cela n'a aucun sens. Il saute horriblement, alors seriez-vous honnête avec moi si vous choisissez de reviewer ? Je suis vraiment contrarié par les résultats. Parce que ce n'est pas comme je voulais.**

* * *

Facteur d'Harmony

* * *

 **Résumé :** Sceller les flammes du ciel chez les enfants était dangereux, sceller les flammes d'un enfant avec un facteur d'harmonie exceptionnel était encore plus dangereux. Cependant, que se passe-t-il s'il y avait des conséquences imprévues de la dissimulation des flammes du ciel de Tsuna mais pas de son harmonie ? Est-ce que Kensuke a eu le choix de cibler Tsuna ? Cela expliquerait-il le changement soudain de Tsuna lors de la rencontre avec Hayato ? AU. Mature!Gardiens. Mochida, Hayato, Tsuna centric!

* * *

« Va-t'en, Dame-Tsuna !" La voix retentit juste avant qu'un poids lourd oblige Tsuna à avancer, et son menton et son nez rencontrèrent le béton avec une brosse chaude qui laissera probablement Tsuna meurtri et saignant. Encore.

Des rires assaillirent Tsuna alors qu'un groupe passait, certains lui lançant un coup de pied alors qu'il se déplaçait pour se lever et s'échapper.

"Bonjour à toi aussi, Mochida." Tsuna soupira, bien que ce soit attelé et triste.

Le rire s'arrêta et une main saisit une poignée de cheveux de Tsuna. Avec un glapissement, Tsuna regarda fixement ces yeux bruns et furieux, Tsuna remarquant que Mochida utilisait un dentifrice à la menthe et que ses pupilles étaient très larges. Peu naturellement large pour cette heure de la journée. "Qu'est-ce que c'était, Dame-Tsuna ?" Sa voix ronronna.

"J'ai dit bonjour, Mochida." Tsuna bégaya, n'aimant pas le sourire tirant sur les lèvres de Mochida.

Tsuna n'a pas vu le premier jusqu'à ce qu'il se retire de son visage. "Mochida ? C'est mon nom, Dame-Tsuna ? C'est comme ça que tu t'adresses à moi ? "

Et un autre coup de poing frappa son intestin. Certains des autres observateurs participaient, mais pas tous en même temps.

"Je suis presque sûr que je suis un homme de classe supérieure, Dame-Tsuna." Mochida ronronna, mais il y avait une hésitation contre nature. "Alors tu ne penses pas que tu devrais respecter ça ?"

Tsuna grogna, essayant de ne pas pleurer. Parce que merde se faire frapper fait mal. "D-d-désolé. Je suis désolé, bonjour Mochida _-sempai_."

Un sourire balaya le visage de Mochida, il se leva et ramena ses épais cheveux bruns en place. Il prit son sac à un camarade de classe qui le lui avait tenu. Il regarda Tsuna avec une attention résolue qui déconcertait Tsuna depuis le jour où il avait rencontré Mochida il y a deux ans.

"Je me souviendrais de ça, Dame-Tsuna." Et avec un dernier coup – qui poussa encore les jambes de Tsuna de sous lui-même – Mochida et son équipage allèrent en cours. La cloche finale retentissait après tout.

Mochida essaya d'ignorer la façon dont ses poings tremblaient et la bile se souleva dans sa gorge alors qu'il partait en cours. Il essaya surtout de ne pas penser à la façon dont ses intestins se bloquèrent quand il regarda Tsuna qui luttait pour monter les escaliers plus tard dans la journée. Il avait probablement juste le hoquet ou quelque chose comme ça.

* * *

Personne ne remarqua l'étrange bébé tenant un pistolet qui se cachait dans les arbres. Personne ne remarqua non plus le jeune garçon – assez âgé pour être un des étudiants de Namimori Middle – se tenant à la base de l'arbre avec une manche presser contre sa bouche.

Les deux observaient avec une attention attentive. Les deux étaient déconcertaient par un étrange et écœurant sentiment se rependant dans toute l'école.

Il y a quelques jours, Reborn s'était inquiété quand il s'était présenté à Tsuna, parce que le garçon était tellement déséquilibré. Et ce n'était pas sa faute, mais jusqu'à ce que Tsuna ait une raison, Reborn ne pouvait pas lui tirer dessus avec la balle de dernière volonté et arrangé tout le mal du garçon. C'était inquiétant, et Reborn était déjà épuisé par le déni de l'enfant, mais c'était assez normal, il le supposait.

Les yeux de Reborn descendirent au pied de l'arbre pour voir Hayato Gokudera en train d'observer. Il était très heureux, pas pour la première fois que ce garçon était prompt à répondre à son appel et était arrivé ici ce matin.

Hayato était venu à la demande de Reborn, mais il avait été surpris par la pathétique excuse d'un Decimo. Une chose dont il était content était peut-être le fait que ce garçon n'était pas un prince gâté. Peu importe le potentiel du garçon, Hayato ne pouvait pas supporter la pensée de ses flammes se prosterner devant un petit prince de la mafia gâté qui demandait tout pour lui-même et prenait de tout le monde.

* * *

"Nous avons un nouvel étudiant transféré, je voudrais que vous souhaitiez tous la bienvenue à Gokudera Hayato dans notre classe." Le professeur était sévère, mais il calma la classe avec gentillesse quand Hayato entra. "Je sais que c'est à la moitié de l'année, mais Gokudera-kun vient juste d'emménager…" Hayato laissa passer la voix en balayant la salle.

Si Hayato pouvait ressentir quelque chose alors que ses pupilles se dilataient, il les aurait ressentis à ce moment-là. Les sensations qui imprégnaient l'école avaient été assez fortes et maladives dans tout le domaine, mais soudainement, alors que la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrait, l'odeur et le goût des flammes du ciel étaient soudain trop doux pour les mots. Le parfum et les sensations ont bouleversé les sens de Hayato, à tel point qu'il lui fallut attendre quelques secondes.

C'était comme sur des bananes fermentées ou du vin.

Il obstrua la gorge d'Hayato et brûla ses yeux, et ses propres flammes (toutes les cinq, car il savait qu'elles étaient là) rugissaient, cherchant le ciel qui avait besoin d'elles. Parce que c'était l'odeur des flammes du ciel mourante, laissées sans se nourrir d'éléments trop longtemps.

Il les trouva rapidement. Dans le garçon aux yeux écarquillés dans le coin arrière, la façon dont ses pupilles étaient dilatés lui avait dit tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Les flammes d'Hayato n'avaient pas perdu de temps, et le garçon avait dû ressentir le coup soudain de ses flammes dormantes alors que cinq flammes du ciel commençaient soudainement à dévorer le facteur d'harmonie dont elles avaient besoin pour s'équilibrer.

Voulant faire partie de ce ciel ou pas, Hayato avait une mission et il ne pouvait pas échouer.

Donc, même si les flammes dans son cœur hurlaient en réprimande quand il le fit, Hayato s'approcha du bureau du candidat Decimo et le frappa violemment. Il était immédiatement clair que cela angoissa le jeune homme au bureau.

"Rencontre-moi après l'école, je dois t'apprendre une putain de leçon. Idiot."

Hayato essaya d'ignorer la panique et l'affaiblissement dans les flammes de Tsuna quand le garçon se replia sur le siège, se recroquevillant et essayant de disparaître. Tout ce à quoi Tsuna pouvait penser pendant tout ce temps était :

 _"Pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir une seule pause ? Même l'étudiant en transfert sait que je suis un putain de bordel."_

* * *

"Eh bien, au moins tu es venu, Dame-Tsuna." La voix de Reborn apparut à côté de Tsuna et le garçon sursauta, mais ne s'éloigna pas.

"J'ai appris," commença Tsuna, les épaules effondrées, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. "Si je me contente de me prendre un raclée, ça finit plus vite que si je cours."

Reborn était un peu effrayé par cela et avait l'impression qu'il devrait probablement sauver la face d'Hayato. "Eh bien, ce n'est pas exactement un passage à tabac. J'ai appelé Gokudera Hayato ici pour te tester."

Et, Hayato tourna le coin, roulant déjà ses épaules. Il allumait simplement une cigarette quand il s'arrêta devant Tsuna et Reborn.

"Alors tu es prêt, punk ?" Demanda Hayato, il nota la façon dont Tsuna sembla s'effondrer sur lui-même et les flammes de Hayato s'aggravèrent quand il le fit. C'était un peu énervant de sentir les flammes du ciel (qui étaient déjà malades et mourantes) de revenir dans leur noyau encore plus loin.

"Je ne veux pas être Decimo, tu peux avoir la position." Tsuna marmonna, se déplaçant d'un pied sur l'autre. Il savait que c'était ce que Reborn essayait de faire, essayant de le faire accepter le poste en battant quelqu'un d'autre qui le voulait.

Mais Hayato ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Non seulement il n'était pas qualifié pour Decimo (en tant que non-Vongola et avec une flamme de tempête prédominante), mais c'était Tsuna qui avait le plus besoin de la position.

Alors il ne perdit pas de temps, Hayato avait sorti sa dynamite et une fois allumé avec sa cigarette spéciale, il les poussa vers Tsuna.

Tsuna était plutôt bon, Hayato devait l'admettre. Le garçon n'avait pas été touché par la balle de Dernière Volonté, mais il réussissait à esquiver la dynamite et à en sortir quelques-unes. Mais ça ne le ferait pas pour le dernier, Reborn devrait lui tirer dessus.

"Triple bombe !" mais il y avait un problème, Hayato glissa et les bombes se dispersèrent sur le sol. Il savait que même s'il courait, il serait blessé. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir indemne.

Et soudain, il y eut une ruée de flamme du ciel, nouvelles et éveillés, frappant Hayato dans l'estomac comme s'il venait juste de se prendre un coup. Et cela suffisait, Hayato avait l'intention de se débarrasser des bombes et de continuer son assaut. Mais le choc des flammes (se pressant contre les siennes, jusqu'à un point ou Hayato entraînait les flammes du vieux ciel pour permettre à de nouvelles de brûler) fit que Hayato faiblit, et alors il était trop tard.

La vue du kamikaze se tenant seul dans la cour avait été douloureuse pour Tsuna, mais le voir entouré de ses propres bombes, les mains baissés en signe de défaite avait été bien pire.

Cela ressemblait à un hoquet douloureux, au moment où Reborn tira sur Tsuna avec la balle de Dernière Volonté. Il avait l'impression que son diaphragme s'était cassé alors qu'il chargeait en avant et éjectait Hayato hors de portée de ses propres bombes.

Mais Tsuna avait l'impression d'être inondé de biscuits frais et d'être enveloppé dans des bouteilles d'eau chaude lorsque Tsuna regarda l'homme sous lui et ne trouva rien de pire qu'une ecchymose sur le visage d'où Tsuna venait d'essayer de lui enfoncer du bon sens pour le ridicule acte de suicide.

"J-J-Juudaime, vous m'avez sauvé ?"

Et Tsuna ne pouvait que presser son front sur l'épaule coincée entre ses bras. "Ouais, tu étais un idiot, comment pourrais-je laisser un ami dans une situation aussi dangereuse."

Et une ruée dans la zone, comme si les bombes de Hayato venaient juste de disparaitre. Avec elle vint l'air le plus frais que Tsuna ait jamais senti. Lourd comme la tempête, mais frais comme l'hiver à l'horizon. Hayato le sentit aussi et soudain la pourriture ivre qui essayait de tirer ses flammes avait disparu.

Soudain, tout ce que Hayato vit fut le Ciel que Tsuna était, et le Ciel qu'il deviendrait maintenant qu'il avait même un élément qui avait besoin de lui.

* * *

Hayato était là depuis une semaine, et déjà les choses étaient folles dans la vie de Tsuna. L'entraînement s'était amélioré pour une raison quelconque, probablement parce que Reborn avait été renforcé par la connaissance que Tsuna (même de façon la plus petite) avait accepté Hayato.

Mais à part ça, il y avait d'autres choses.

Principalement Mochida. Lui et tous les autres tyrans avaient soudainement disparu. Tsuna n'était pas désillusionné, Hibari n'avait pas réussi à les amener à se conformer à ses exigences, l'homme était un monstre, mais il n'était pas une armée. Et bien que ce soit un vrai chéri sous son extérieur difficile, Hayato ne pouvait pas non plus effrayer tous les agresseurs avec sa présence.

Donc Tsuna restait à se demander où ils étaient partis.

Et, en plus, il voulait savoir d'où venait sa colonne vertébrale. Parce que oui, Hayato le faisait se sentir au moins _en_ _sécurité_ quand il se promenait dans Namimori, mais Hayato n'était pas un faiseur de miracles.

Et c'est ce qui semblait avoir eu lieu. Parce que Tsuna se connaissait, et il savait qu'il ne se débattait plus. Il ne se paralysait plus par la peur quand quelqu'un appelait son nom. Il ne _trébuchait_ même pas autant qu'avant.

Tsuna se sentait entier pour la première fois, et il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il n'était pas entier avant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir soudain eu une nouvelle paire de chaussures bien ajustées, ou comme si son sac à dos était brusquement installé correctement sur ses épaules et qu'il n'avait plus mal au dos.

Et tout cela s'était passé depuis que Hayato s'était pratiquement introduit dans la vie de Tsuna. Exiger de Tsuna tant d'efforts et d'attention qu'il se demandait pourquoi ses notes ne devenaient pas pires qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. En fait, ils ne se dégradaient pas pour le compte rendu.

Les leçons de Reborn et l'insistance de Hayato à aider étaient payantes.

Et encore… il devait y avoir plus, non ?

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Tsuna ferma les yeux et écouta le cœur qu'il ressentit soudainement dans son ventre. Il sentit quelque chose comme un bocal à mailles quand il le sonda avec son esprit. À l'intérieur se trouvait la flamme orange la plus brillante qu'il ait jamais vue. Elle brûlait comme du feu, sans consommer de bois.

Malgré la panique initiale que Tsuna avait ressentie quand il avait remarqué la flamme, parce que c'était du feu, il y avait quelque chose à présent qui l'apaisait.

C'était plus que le fait que Tsuna ne ressentait pas la pression constante des yeux sur sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'avait pas l'impression que les gens essayaient de le déchirer. Soudain, Tsuna ne se sentait pas comme si les gens tiraient toute son énergie d'un seul coup.

Tsuna ouvrit les yeux et regarda le plafond, la main sur le ventre – juste sous ses côtes vraiment, où il imaginait que le noyau était – Tsuna savait dans sa partie instinctive qu'il _souhaitait_ qu'il eût toute sa vie que Hayato avait beaucoup à faire avec cet équilibre soudain à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Et Tsuna avait l'impression que Mochida avait quelque chose à voir avec elle aussi.

* * *

Mochida avait sonné ses mains toute la journée. Il sentit la bile dégoutante monter dans sa gorge alors qu'il pensait à faire face à Tsunayoshi dans l'après-midi. Il ne _voulait_ plus blesser le garçon, Tsuna n'en valait pas la peine. Il y avait beaucoup plus de gens inutiles que lui à l'école ; ça _ne voulait pas dire pourquoi_ Mochida intimiderait le garçon. Mais il le faisait. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Mochida ne pouvait pas s'en _empêcher_ et il se sentait dégoûtant pour ça.

"Oi regarde, c'est Dame-Tsuna. Trainant en retard comme s'il dirige l'endroit."

 _Laissez-le tout seul._ Mochida gronda et la pensée le choqua. Habituellement, la douleur crispante de l'intestin lui donnait envie de s'en prendre à l'élève inférieur.

Les yeux bruns cherchèrent la touffe de cheveux bruns dans la foule et, quand il la trouva, Mochida se sentit soudainement à nouveau bien. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas la chose douloureuse qui lui disait de s'approcher, de blesser et de convoiter le garçon. Au lieu de cela, il y avait le sentiment irrésistible de… balance… en lui qui faisait presque aller Mochida vers Tsuna.

Il espérait s'excuser, tout de suite, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais il le ferait. Il s'était promis qu'il le ferait, quand il n'y aurait pas beaucoup d'yeux – se retenant de faire _quelque chose_ de mauvais à l'enfant – en le regardant.

* * *

"Hayato." Tsuna parla doucement quand ils s'assirent sur le toit pour le déjeuner. "Je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu peux sur les Flammes du Ciel, toutes. S'il te plait ?"

Hayato regarda le jeune homme avec scepticisme. Hayato n'était pas stupide, loin de là. Il était moyen à tous égards, mais il était beaucoup plus intelligent que le riff raff. Il savait donc que quelque chose en interne avait changé avec Tsuna depuis une semaine environ. D'une part, Tsuna n'aurait jamais appelé personne par son prénom même avant deux ou trois jours. Hayato avait ses soupçons sur ce que c'était… et sur lui-même à ce sujet.

La question de Tsuna confirma simplement que Tsuna n'était pas un idiot, et que Hayato était vraiment un génie.

Quand bien même, Hayato ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Il n'était même pas censé _connaître_ la moitié des choses qu'il faisait à propos des flammes du Ciel. Pourtant, il avait un devoir envers Tsuna, et il voulait faire ses preuves en tant que main droite… et ami. Il était logique de partager.

Ils leur fallu toute la période du déjeuner pour Hayato pour expliquer pleinement. Il était difficile d'expliquer à quelqu'un qui venait juste de débloquer ses flammes exactement ce que signifiait et représentait chaque flamme. Mais Tsuna avait écouté tranquillement, arrêtant Hayato quand il était trop enthousiaste et manquait des explications dans son enthousiasme, et posait des questions quand il avait besoin de clarifications plus approfondies.

"Alors tu dis qu'un ciel a six éléments, et c'est tout ?"

Hayato fredonna en sirotant du lait au chocolat. "Oui et non, Juudaime. Vous voyez, c'est bien vu pour un ciel d'avoir six éléments (un de chaque), parce que c'est tout ce qu'une harmonie de ciel typique peut maintenir. Mais je sais qu'il y a des familles qui ne suivent pas ça et rassemblent des gardiens quel que soit le type de flamme. Ou Famigglia qui n'ont pas le même nombre. On a dit que Primo avait deux brumes et que les Arcobaleno avaient un extra de pluie ou brume. Quelque chose au milieu. Mais je suis sûr qu'un ciel avec une quantité énorme d'harmonie, il pourrait avoir plus que les six éléments typiques." _Vous pourriez définitivement avoir plus de six éléments_. Ce ne fut pas dit.

Tsuna se frotta le front, il était pâle. Bien sûr, Hayato ne lui reprocha pas, évidement, c'était une chose d'apprendre que vous étiez le patron d'une famille de la mafia, mais aussi d'apprendre être capable d'utiliser des flammes étranges en même temps ? Ce n'était pas étonnant que son boss soit pâle.

"Hayato."

"Oui boss ?" Et Hayato a fait un point pour réclamer Tsuna en tant que tel chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Il se faisait un devoir de diriger son attention sur l'harmonie qui coulait du jeune garçon, car elle était abondante.

"Si je disais quelque chose de fou, tu me le dirais non ? Tu me giflerais pour que je revienne à la normale ?"

Hayato rit un peu. "Seulement si vous étiez, en fait, en train de devenir fou, Juudaime."

Cela fit sourire Tsuna et il se sentit un peu moins ridicule à propos de sa prochaine question. "Quelle puissance ont les flammes du ciel ? Sais-tu si leur… si mon facteur d'harmonie pouvait affecter ceux autour de moi, même si mes flammes étaient scellées ?"

Il y eut une pause et Tsuna se recula instinctivement, s'attendant à la gifle promise.

"Puis-je être strictement honnête avec vous, Juudaime ?"

"Toujours, Hayato." Murmura Tsuna.

"Vous avez tout à fait raison."

Et c'était un choc. Parce que Tsuna n'avait _jamais_ complètement raison avec **quoi que ce soit** dans sa vie. "Comment ?"

Hayato se déplaçait, mal à l'aise, car c'était un sujet plutôt… intime. Cependant, il s'était déjà promis à ce ciel, et les flammes de Hayato avaient signées avant même qu'il ne soit entré dans l'école le premier jour. Le besoin de ses multi-flammes était si puissant de réclamer et de protéger ce débordement de ciel.

"Votre harmonie est plutôt toxique, Juudaime – Mais pas de façon négatif ! Je le jure." Hayato se débattit quand la panique s'installa chez Tsuna et que ses flammes furent presque étouffées par sa volonté, ce qui fit gémir les flammes de Hayato comme une crampe. "C'est juste que… comment je mets ça, euh. Vous avez beaucoup de facteur d'harmonie, plus que je ne l'ai ressenti chez quelqu'un. Et vous… vous n'as pas encore utilisé beaucoup vos flammes, alors l'harmonie est juste devenue un peu folle. C'est pourquoi (je pense, mais c'est seulement une théorie) vous êtes si maladroit. "

Tsuna hocha la tête, ne courant pas encore vers les montagnes.

"Pour un non-flamme, ce débordement d'harmonie vous fait sentir un peu inaccessible… non, euh… plus comme s'ils ne peuvent pas sympathiser avec vous pour une raison quelconque."

"Et pour les utilisateurs de flammes ?" La voix de Tsuna devenait de plus en plus sûre, comme si on répondait aux soupçons. Hayato pensait cependant que cela avait simplement été si soulageant d'avoir une réponse à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent des problèmes de Tsuna.

"Pour ceux qui, comme moi, connaissent les flammes et la dynamique de toutes (et la dynamique de mes propres flammes), j'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas vous éviter. De toute façon, je ne veux pas. Ça me démange parce que c'est tellement _dangereux_ et triste que vos flammes aient été laissées… sans réclamations pendant si longtemps. Cela me rend furieux que quiconque puisse pratiquer une méthode si dangereuse pour vous protéger, fermer la flamme d'un enfant est presque un moyen sûr de tuer un enfant … C'est plutôt difficile à expliquer. "

Mais Tsuna secouait la tête, tremblant vraiment. "Non, non je pense que je comprends. Je… je me sentais similaire quand toi et moi nous sommes battus, Hayato. C'est en partie de ce qui m'a fait sauter vers toi… il y avait quelque chose de si…" Tsuna plissa le nez pour se rendre compte, mais Hayato comprit le manque de mots plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire réaliser Tsuna. "Mais qu'en est-il des gens avec des flammes mais qui ne le savent pas ?"

Hayato appuya sa tête contre le mur où ils étaient assis. "Je ne peux pas parler par expérience, mais je peux imaginer. C'est probablement un peu comme être drogué. Je ne peux pas imaginer l'envie irrésistible d'être proche de quelque chose que vous ne savez pas, surtout si vous ne savez pas pourquoi il est là. Et si quelqu'un ressentait cela avant que vos flammes soient relancées, quand votre harmonie était complètement inexploitée… " Eh bien, Hayato a laissé cette phrase pendre, comme preuve qu'il savait de quoi (ou qui) Tsuna parlait.

Une cloche éclata dans leur conversation, criant et avertissant. Ils avaient cinq minutes pour aller en classe.

"Maintenant, allez, Juudaime." Hayato ramassa son sac avant de saisir le bras de Tsuna. "Nous ne devrions pas être en retard, d'autant plus que ce salaud est sans doute en train de chercher des idiots à punir."

Tsuna hocha simplement la tête et jeta sa poubelle avant de descendre les escaliers.

Reborn était assis en haut des escaliers durant toute l'interaction. Il avait voulu s'assurer que Hayato ne gâchait pas Tsuna et que son idiot étudiant n'était pas trop terrifié par son nouveau subordonné. Il avait été surpris de voir à quel point ils étaient déjà proches – premier prénom, putain finalement – mais Reborn avait été plus surpris par la direction de la conversation.

Il avait fallu près d'un an avant que Dino commence à poser des questions sur les types et les styles de la flamme, et même alors, il n'avait pas compris que sa propre harmonie pouvait empoisonner ceux qui l'entouraient.

Reborn sourit alors qu'il allait observer d'autres gardiens potentiels.

Peu importe ce que c'était, le fait que l'harmonie inexploitée et inutilisée de Tsuna appelait même les flammes du soleil de Reborn (qui avaient déjà été revendiquées par un autre ciel) ou le fait que Tsuna avait l'hyper-intuition, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce qui intéressait Reborn était que Tsuna prenne l'initiative d'apprendre par lui-même et essayait de se comprendre et de comprendre ses rouages internes.

Reborn n'avait aucun scrupule à ce sujet.

* * *

Le jour où Tsuna sauva Takeshi, fut le jour où Hayato et Tsuna surent que les éléments de Tsuna se rassemblaient lentement. C'était aussi le jour où ils avaient commencé à confirmer les types de flammes qu'avait Hayato.

Quand ils tirèrent le garçon par-dessus le bord, les flammes du ciel de Tsuna s'étaient enflammées quand il avait commencé à glisser sur le bord, les yeux de Takeshi étaient devenus bleus, et les flammes de Tsuna avaient réclamé cette pluie qui avait besoin de lui.

Le changement entre Hayato et Tsuna fut aussi immédiat, et il fallut qu'Hayato aide Takeshi à reprendre le dessus lorsque Tsuna gela.

Le facteur d'harmonie qui avait été si impitoyable et centré sur Hayato au cours des cinq dernières semaines s'était soudainement séparé et enveloppé autour de Takeshi. Oui, Hayato gardait toujours la majorité de concentration (comme tempête principale et avec quatre autres flammes), mais la différence était immédiate.

Tsuna avait craint que Hayato n'approuve pas Takeshi pour le changement que le garçon n'avait pas pu contrôler, ou pire, que Hayato aurait dénié à Tsuna d'avoir choisi Takeshi en tant que ciel.

Hayato avait expliqué, plus tard, dans le confort de la maison de Tsuna, qu'il était plus que soulagé que Tsuna ait trouvé la pluie. C'était épuisant et inquiétant pour toute l'harmonie de Tsuna de se concentrer sur Hayato. Il n'était pas tous les éléments, il était une tempête avant tout. Cela avait inquiété Hayato que l'harmonie de Tsuna recommencerait à se détériorer.

Cependant, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter et cela soulagea Tsuna. Cela rendit les combats de Takeshi et de Hayato encore plus amusants plus tard.

"Hey, ne refais plus jamais ça, Yamamoto." Tsuna haletait quand ils se reposaient sur le toit après la sauvegarde poignante. "C'est dangereux. Nous ne voudrions pas te perdre."

Et la pluie inconsciente se contentait de sourire, encore tremblante et ridicule de penser à se suicider, car il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé son chez-soi. Il avait ressenti cette poussée de pression possessive quand Tsuna l'avait sauvé. Il ne savait simplement pas ce que c'était exactement.

Mais tout de même, la paire transforma en trio et les choses se mirent à nouveau en place. L'entraînement de Tsuna avec Reborn devenait plus facile et ses muscles se sentaient bien. La synchronisation de Hayato avec Tsuna et Takeshi devint facile, et même Takeshi remarqua le calme avec laquelle il traitait ses vieux amis. Tout à coup, il était facile de voir à quel point ils étaient toxiques pour lui et de s'en séparer, alors qu'avant, Takeshi aurait demandé à rester leurs amis.

Et quand Takeshi vint à Hayato et à Tsuna, demandant à savoir ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, de le faire se sentir si calme et plein, les deux éléments étaient choqués, mais ils savaient qu'ils devaient le lui dire. Ils durent faire en sorte que la pluie de Tsuna comprenne le poids de ses flammes et comment elle avait purifié et empoisonné Tsuna. Et comment, Tsuna pourrait en retour leur faire la même chose s'il ne faisait pas attention.

Takeshi pris tout au dépourvu, mais il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux. "Si je suis d'accord, si tu es mon ciel, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne partiras jamais ?" La voix de Takeshi était presque tendue, comme si ses cordes vocales pouvaient abandonner à tout moment. "Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me laisseras te protéger ?"

Et Tsuna était choqué, et les flammes qui avaient déjà réclamé cette pluie suicidaire avaient pratiquement attaqués le cœur du garçon. "Je ne t'aurais jamais quitté de toute façon, Takeshi. Tu es mon ami avant mon élément, même si tu l'es aussi."

* * *

C'est à cette époque que Mochida réalisa à quel point il était fou. Il réalisa, par miracle, que les personnes qu'il appelait ses amis et les adultes en qui il avait confiance étaient des gens impurs. Il se rendit compte que leurs moqueries envers Tsuna, à la juste valeur de Mochida, étaient la principale raison pour laquelle il s'était déchaîné.

Il avait besoin de se sentir bien, voulu, déterminé et il se trouva donc un but dans leurs railleries et leur haine en intimidant les autres.

Mais Mochida pouvait voir à ce moment que ce n'était pas bien. Il commença le long voyage pour s'en débarrasser. C'était difficile, et il devait se battre et frapper et se frayer un chemin hors du cercle d'intimidation avec lequel il s'était entouré.

Mais quand il l'eu finalement fait, quand il s'en était rendu compte – il allait au lycée – il avait pris un nouveau départ, il l'avait pris. Il l'avait pris et avait couru, et il avait espéré qu'un jour il pourrait remercier Tsuna.

Il n'avait pas encore compris pourquoi il devait remercier Tsuna et s'excuser. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que quelque chose avait changé le garçon, et à son tour, cela avait aussi changé Mochida.

* * *

Tsuna n'avait pas su qu'il était une personne maternelle jusqu'à ce que le petit Bovino soit tombé sur ses genoux, frétillant pratiquement avec le désir de faire ses preuves, et une ancienne sorte de flammes de foudre.

Lambo était une boule malicieuse de flammes de foudre qui semblait attirer toute sorte d'attention sur lui-même. Peu importait que Lambo ait cinq ou quinze ou vingt-cinq ans ; Partout où il allait, il semblait attirer l'attention, les regards et le danger.

C'était suffisant pour faire en sorte que Tsuna préfère faire du mal à quiconque en ferait a Lambo. Y compris - même si ce n'est que par ignorance et ses propres idées volantes sur l'éducation des enfants - la propre mère de Tsuna.

Cependant, Tsuna hésitait à laisser ses flammes réclamer ce petit éclair. Son incertitude faisait bégayer ses flammes lorsque celles-ci s'étaient étendue à celle de Lambo. Lambo n'avait pas vraiment revendiqué Tsuna autrement que comme un grand frère ( _Tsuna-nii ! Tu dois couvrir Lambo ce soir_ ). Mais ses flammes étaient immatures pour tout leur ancien crépitement. Tsuna hésitait à revendiquer Lambo comme son éclair, c'était un enfant, son petit frère, son précieux. Clamer ses flammes allait faire de Lambo son gardien et il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que Lambo doive se battre pour sa vie pour Tsuna, cela faisait que chaque partie de Tsuna était nauséeuse.

Mais Lambo, vingt ans, apparut lorsque Lambo, âgé de cinq ans et de quinze ans, se sentit tourmenté par les mots taquins de Hayato.

La pièce, en un instant, s'était remplie d'ozone et l'homme craquait pratiquement en marchant. Il sourit aux jeunes garçons dans la pièce, mais quand ses yeux – tellement verts - avaient trouvé Tsuna, il y avait une vague de foudre intentionnelle et concentrée à travers Tsuna.

C'était une volonté endurcie, c'était tout ce que Tsuna voulait donner aux éléments qui l'avaient revendiqué comme leur ciel. C'était tout ce que Tsuna espérait protéger à l'avenir.

Il eut souffle couper quand Lambo Adulte eut un petit rire, s'agenouillant pour s'asseoir avec Tsuna par terre. "Tu m'as aidé à arriver ici, Tsuna-nii. C'est toi qui me protégeais et s'assurais que mes flammes soient bien élevées, cela m'a rendu aussi fort. N'hésite pas trop longtemps." Et avec un clin d'œil, et un baiser sur la joue de Tsuna, le petit Lambo apparut sur les genoux de Tsuna. Heureux et bavardant à quel point le Tsuna adulte était cool.

Il ne fallut pas de temps pour que le facteur Harmony de Tsuna enrobe le cœur de Lambo dans un geste de protection très évident qui laissa Reborn se moquait pendant des semaines.

* * *

Personne, ni Reborn, ni Takeshi, ni Hayato ne pensaient qu'ils ne rencontreraient jamais quelqu'un avec une plus grande réserve de flammes que Tsuna.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent le soleil monstrueux qu'était Ryohei.

Ils s'étaient entraînés dans le parc (Hayato, Takeshi, Tsuna et Reborn) quand Ryohei était arrivé. Hayato aimait plaisanter en disant que Ryohei pouvait sentir quelqu'un faire un exercice EXTREME à cinq kilomètres à la ronde.

"Que font mes bons Kohai en ce matin EXTREME ?!" Sa voix explosa et avec elle le flot de flammes de soleil qui tenta de submerger tous les autres.

Tsuna cligna des yeux, abasourdi par une flamme si agressive. Il se demandait si c'était ce que les autres ressentaient lorsqu'ils avaient rencontré ses flammes la première fois.

"On s'entraîne… tu es Sasagawa-sempai, non ?" Takeshi ne semblait pas trop sûr, encore une fois, jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines, il n'en avait eu que pour le baseball et plus de baseball.

Ryohei hochait la tête, mais il tomba dans une position de boxe et commença à faire de la boxe en parlant. "C'est vrai ! Je suis capitaine du club de boxe ! Vous devriez EXTRÊMEMENT vous joindre à moi. Vous semblez être des hommes de sous-classe extrêmes et je pourrais utiliser du sang neuf."

Et avec ça il courait, prenant une vrille de l'harmonie de Tsuna avec lui. Cependant, Tsuna ne remarqua pas vraiment la force, car il était curieux et Ryohei n'avait pas revendiqué le ciel comme étant le sien.

Tsuna souhaitait, quand il se retrouva dans le ring avec Ryohei, avoir fait un peu plus attention au boxeur quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Parce qu'il s'esquiva et se tira, ses flammes du ciel rugissant et tressaillant alors qu'il bougeait autour du ring, Tsuna ne pouvait empêcher son esprit d'errer dans la fuite permanente des flammes du soleil autour de Ryohei.

Il devait être extrêmement exténuant d'être en état de mort imminente presque constamment. Tsuna aurait été beaucoup plus impressionné s'il n'y avait pas eu le fait que Ryohei pourrait probablement se casser le visage avec une seule touche de ce gant de boxe.

En quelque sorte, Tsuna avait gagné ce combat. À peine cependant. Lui et Ryohei étaient tous les deux meurtris et blessés. Mais les flammes de Ryohei brillaient comme un enfant qui avait été autorisé à acheter un seau rempli de bonbons.

"Tu es un combattant extrême, Tsunayoshi !" félicita Ryohei, tapant Tsuna sur le dos après qu'ils se soient refroidis. "Tu peux m'appeler Onii-san ! Je serais fier de m'entraîner avec toi n'importe quand."

Tsuna eut un petit rire fatigué, inconscient du fait que les flammes de Ryohei l'avaient réclamé comme ciel, ou de la manière dont ses mots suivants revendiquaient Ryohei comme son soleil jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente la soudaine explosion d'harmonie qui s'attache à Ryohei. L'attraction était massive pour couvrir toutes les flammes de Ryohei. "Merci, Onii-san. Tu peux te joindre à nous quand tu en auras envie."

Pour la première fois, Tsuna se sentait épuisé par la fuite ressentie par son noyau lors de la liaison avec Ryohei. Il s'était évanoui quand il était rentré chez lui, et seul Hayato avait réussi à le réveiller avec l'aide de Takeshi trois jours plus tard.

Un gémissement était la seule chose qui rencontrèrent la tempête et la pluie, et Lambo riait quelque part dans la pièce. « Allez-vous-en, j'suis fatigué. Ryohei est une menace."

Bien que tout le monde se soit inquiété pendant un moment, Reborn allant jusqu'à chercher ce qu'il fallait faire si un ciel épuisait son facteur d'harmonie, il ne fallut pas plus d'une semaine pour que les flammes de Tsuna recommencent à affluer. Cela étonna Reborn pour tout ce qui le rendait furieux. Il avait espéré que l'ajout de Ryohei au mélange pourrait peut-être calmer les énormes réserves de flammes de son élève. Mais apparemment, elles s'étaient trop bien adaptées aux besoins des éléments de Tsuna.

C'était frustrant.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Tsuna ne pouvait que rire jusqu'à ce que son estomac lui fasse mal quand Ryohei le dépassa sur la piste de course avec un sourire maladroit et un cri excité. "Ton entraînement à l'endurance est EXTREME Tsuna ! Je ne m'entraîne avec toi et les autres que depuis une semaine, mais je suis déjà tellement plus EXTREME !"

Tsuna fit juste un signe à Ryohei quand il s'effondra en riant. Ryohei ne comprenait peut-être pas encore les flammes, mais il semblait comprendre l'effet quasi instantané de l'harmonie de Tsuna sur son propre cœur.

* * *

"Que pensez-vous faire ici, Herbivores ?" Kyouya avait grogné pendant leur entraînement, surprenant Lambo et Ryohei.

"EXTREMEMENT en entrainement, voulez-vous vous joindre à nous, Kyouya-sempai ?" Ryohei était heureux et pétillant, comme toujours. Il avait enseigné à Lambo des mouvements de boxe et emmené l'enfant faire des exercices d'endurance.

Le nuage regarda le groupe avec méfiance, les yeux se dispersant entre eux. Il pouvait voir la croissance en eux, bien que ses yeux aient été attirés par le garçon aux yeux écarquillés qui semblait rejeter des surtensions de pouvoir.

Kyouya, comme d'habitude, n'a pas tardé à attaquer.

Tsuna avait esquivé et paré, ses flammes brûlant avec intensité. Bien que ses gardiens grandissent, cela faisait un moment que Tsuna avait dû se battre comme ça. Il avait perdu évidemment, à la grande déception de Kyouya. "Che, tu ferais mieux de nettoyer ce bordel quand tu auras fini, kami korosu."

Et il s'éloigna, grognant en rejet quand Tsuna soupira après lui. "Vous pouvez vous joindre à nous pour nous assurer que nous faisons, Hibari-sempai."

Reborn avait ri comme l'expression choquée de Tsuna, sûre que Kyouya ne reviendrait plus. "Les nuages sont difficiles. Tu dois trouver un équilibre entre la domination et la confiance pour ceux-là. Tu ne peux pas les tenir trop fort, souviens en toi, Dame-Tsuna."

Hibari les avait rejoints plusieurs fois, combattant Tsuna, mais était bloqué par Takeshi. Il allait après Takeshi, mais était raillé par Ryohei. Il devait admettre que c'était amusant. Bien qu'il ait noté à quel point le petit herbivore était doux, cela le contrariait.

Kyouya avait battu Tsuna pour la cinquième fois, grognant d'être pathétique et se battre sérieusement. "J'essaie, Hibari-sempai."

"Mais tu ne l'es pas." Et Kyouya s'enfuit. Tsuna savait que le mal était fait. Ses flammes avaient revendiqué Kyouya comme son nuage, mais Kyouya n'avait aucune intention de rendre la faveur à un ciel herbivore.

Tsuna aurait été parfaitement heureux de s'en tenir à cela. Les nuages n'étaient pas destinés à être attachés ou réclamés. Ils étaient pour l'air et ils étaient pour errer. Donc, Tsuna ne s'en serait pas soucié et aurait continué de permettre à Kyouya de se nourrir de son harmonie, de rester fort et de protéger Namimori et de dériver comme il le voulait.

Reborn frappa Tsuna pour sa propre destruction, mais Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de ressentir cela.

Il supposait que c'était la force de l'harmonie du ciel, de vouloir s'autodétruire pour les éléments qu'il revendiquait.

Ce que Tsuna ne réalisait pas, c'était à quel point il était difficile de le faire. Il a oublié que même si cela aidait ses éléments à avoir accès à l'harmonie, il était préjudiciable pour Tsuna s'il ne recevait pas le même afflux des autres éléments.

Les autres avaient remarqué, ils avaient senti le vacarme. Mais ils ne savaient pas quoi faire.

Tout ce qu'il avait fallu, c'était que Tsuna se rende compte que ses autres éléments souffraient (même si ce n'était que la légère confusion et le malaise lorsque l'harmonie de Tsuna fluctuait quotidiennement) pour amener Tsuna à capturer le nuage qui l'évitait.

Il s'est entraîné plus fort et avait travaillé pour au moins égaler Kyouya dans un match. Tsuna n'était pas délirant, il savait que cela pourrait prendre des années avant de se lancer dans un combat sans merci. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Kyouya se rende compte que Tsuna était prêt à travailler.

Tsuna était prêt à être assez fort pour la reconnaissance de Kyouya et son respect. Tsuna réalisa, alors qu'il travaillait, qu'il voulait la confiance et l'amitié de Kyouya.

C'est ce qui avait amené un Tsuna haletant dans la carrière en ruine à l'extérieur de Namimori. Il y avait des pierres et des rochers éparpillés, les murs étaient brûlés par des flammes de ciel et de nuage. Il y avait des masses de roches que Kyouya avait propagées et de la pierre fondue que Tsuna avait détruite.

Les deux garçons avaient le vent en poupe, bien que Tsuna ait semblé un peu pire pour l'usure.

"Hn", Kyouya n'était jamais stupide, il était pointilleux et il exigeait le respect et l'ordre. Il connaissait les flammes depuis des mois maintenant. Il avait vu le petit herbivore devant lui devenir une colonne vertébrale et se battre avec des yeux orange et des poings de feu. Il les avait vus et il s'était testé lui-même. Il a également vu les herbivores se rassembler et se renforcer comme ils l'avaient fait. Il savait que c'était le fait de Tsunayoshi, et il l'avait voulu lui-même aussi.

Cependant, il détestait quand il s'est amélioré sans raison. Il avait pris une grande insulte quand le petit herbivore avait pensé que Kyouya avait besoin de la charité. Kyouya était prêt à se pencher vers le ciel - oui, il connaissait les flammes, sa famille savait _tout_ \- mais il n'était pas prêt à s'incliner devant un ciel qui ne les voyait pas comme des égaux.

Kyouya n'avait pas besoin de protection, il aimait la compagnie et il aimait savoir qu'il avait quelqu'un pour protéger son dos. Cependant, Hibari Kyouya n'avait pas besoin de la charité, ni de quelqu'un pour le dorloter. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un à protéger, qui le soutiendrait sans être contraint.

Alors oui, il avait fait prendre conscience à Tsuna de son erreur, fait se battre Tsuna pour le respect qu'il avait perdu.

"Je suppose que tu n'es pas à moitié mauvais, omnivore. Ne me laisse pas retrouver tes crocs ennuyeux."

* * *

Mochida, après avoir quitté Namimori Middle, se sentit enfin libre. Il se sentait comme un nouvel homme, il s'était battu pour sa place dans l'équipe de kendo et avait même rejoint une équipe d'arts martiaux mixtes pour se maintenir à la hauteur.

Il avait trouvé un bon travail à temps partiel dans un dojo et avait travaillé dur pour compenser tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait de mal. Il avait coupé ses cheveux, il avait travaillé et il avait cessé d'essayer d'impressionner n'importe qui, sauf lui et ses professeurs.

Il avait fait grimper les notes de ses frères, avait déménagé pour rester en sécurité et ne pas souffrir de mauvaises influences.

Il avait gardé un œil, surtout quand Tsuna et ses amis (beaucoup plus nombreux maintenant) étaient venus au lycée. Mochida avait fait de son mieux pour tracer un chemin vide pour eux, tout en restant caché.

Tsuna avait gagné son respect lorsque Tsuna avait compris ce que faisait Mochida. Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'en parlaient, au lieu de cela ils échangeaient des sourires dans les couloirs, et c'était assez de remercîment pour Mochida à l'époque.

Il connaissait les flammes, mais il ne connaissait pas l'harmonie, pas plus qu'il ne buvait l'harmonie de Tsuna chaque fois que le plus jeune passait près de sa classe ou de son couloir. Il le buvait avidement, et ses flammes attendaient le jour où Tsuna le revendiquerait ouvertement comme élément.

Mochida n'avait pas compris cela, mais il avait travaillé dur pour qu'un jour il le puisse.

* * *

L'arrivée de Mukuro avait causé beaucoup de douleur et de combat. Les flammes de Tsuna étaient à nouveau étouffées par la séparation de ses éléments, mais il savait et comprenait le sentiment maintenant. Il savait qu'une fois ses éléments récupérés et en sécurité, et libre du mur de flammes de brume qui les bloquait, tout irait bien.

La lutte avait été vicieuse, et Tsuna ne voulait plus rien faire pour éliminer ce criminel qui avait tenté d'emporter les éléments de Tsuna.

Mais le Vindice était arrivé et menaçait – n'avait pas réellement blessé Mukuro – et que les flammes dans le cœur de Tsuna avaient clairement montré ce qu'ils pensaient de la détresse dans les flammes de Mukuro.

"En tant que Vongola Decimo, vous ne prendrez pas mon élément. Plus jamais."

Il y avait un changement massif dans les flammes de Tsuna et l'harmonie avait fluctué suffisamment pour que Takeshi trébuche là où il se trouvait. Tsuna n'avait jamais eu de flammes de brume dans son cercle d'amis, même Hayato ne possédait pas de flammes de brume pour aider à maintenir l'équilibre parfait. Mais ils étaient là maintenant, et Tsuna serait damné s'il les laissait se faire prendre. Et le Vindice, cette fois, ne pouvait pas discuter. Ils connaissaient le potentiel des flammes d'harmonie des Vongola, ils avaient affronté ces flammes il y a des siècles avec Primo. Ils trouveraient un moyen de récupérer leur prisonnier, ils l'avaient juré.

Mais pour l'instant, ils avaient libéré Mukuro et son groupe à Tsuna, ignorant la manière dont le facteur Harmony les avait pratiquement chassés dans leurs portails.

"Je n'ai jamais demandé ton aide, vermine." avait craché Mukuro, alors que Tsuna l'aidait à se relever. Takeshi avait également aidé les deux autres à se relever. Kyouya était déjà sorti depuis la fin du match.

"Tu n'étais pas obligé, Mukuro." Tsuna insista, haletant et épuisé. Hyper Dying Mode blessait presque autant que les coups de poing de Mochida il n'y a pas si longtemps. "Tu ne le feras plus jamais, je m'occupe aussi bien de mes éléments que de mes amis."

Et Mukuro, avec la connaissance de sept vies de flammes et de liens et de facteur d'harmonie, était essoufflé alors que ses propres flammes revendiquaient le ciel de Tsuna. Tout pour le futur, pensa Mukuro. Parce que réclamer par ce ciel signifiait que Mukuro était en sécurité pour planifier et tracer tout ce qu'il voulait. Il posséderait Tsuna un jour, il en était sûr.

Mais il manquait encore quelque chose. Tsuna connaissait assez bien ses flammes maintenant - avec la tutelle d'Hayato et de Reborn sur le sujet, ainsi que ses intuitions sur une compréhension écrasante de lui-même - qu'un seul élément ne suffisait pas.

Après tout, Hayato seul attirait beaucoup l'harmonie de Tsuna pour lui-même, et ses autres gardiens devenaient chaque jour plus forts, mais le facteur d'harmonie de Tsuna débordait sans limite.

La réponse au plus grand besoin de Tsuna venait de l'autre moitié de Mukuro, Chrome.

Mukuro était venu avec elle un jour, arrivant dans le souffle de ses flammes alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre de Tsuna.

Les flammes de Tsuna semblaient comprendre avant que Tsuna ne le fasse, comme Mukuro et elle se déplaçaient, car quand ils s'avançaient pour identifier cette brume étrange, ils étaient doux.

"Kufufufu, ne semble pas si choqué, Tsunayoshi," ronronna Mukuro en sortant de la brume avec la fille à la main. "C'est Nagi. Elle et moi partageons des flammes depuis de nombreuses années maintenant."

Et Tsuna lui tendit la main, un sourire sur son visage alors qu'un nouveau type d'équilibre prenait le dessus. C'était comme si la balance avait soudainement basculé. Deux brumes pour contrer tous les autres éléments. Cela semblait très approprié. "Bonjour, je m'appelle Tsunayoshi."

Chrome haleta parce que la sensation de malaise dans sa gorge avait disparu. La lourdeur qu'elle ressentait et la maladie paresseuse qui la maintenait immobile, même avec les flammes de Mukuro et ses propres illusions qui maintenaient dans tous ses organes en fonctions, disparurent soudainement.

Non, parti était le mauvais mot. Chrome se sentit soudain comme si la bataille entre son corps, les flammes de Mukuro et ses propres illusions étaient terminées. Elle se sentit soudain comme si toutes les parties comprenaient leur objectif et réalisaient qu'elles devaient travaillaient ensemble pour que Chrome vive. C'était alors, quand ses yeux se fermèrent de leur propre gré, qu'elle sentit une autre flamme la traverser. Des flammes du Ciel qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

"B-Bonjour, boss. Je suis Nagi, mais j'aimerais être appelé Chrome."

Le sourire de Tsuna était brillant et les flammes s'enroulant autour d'elle et Mukuro s'éclaircirent et se réchauffèrent. "C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Chrome. Bienvenue dans notre famille."

* * *

C'était le jour de la remise des diplômes. Pas pour Tsuna cependant, pas pour une autre année de toute façon. Mais ses camarades de classe partiraient pour l'université ou travailleraient maintenant.

C'était plutôt surréaliste, tant de temps avait passé.

C'était comme un jour et une éternité depuis que Tsuna était en deuxième année au collège, en train de trébucher, de se soustraire à toutes les classes et d'être battu dans le béton tous les deux jours. Mais il n'était plus près de cet endroit. Il ne manquait pas toutes ses classes - en fait, il était proche du sommet de la classe dans certains d'entre eux - et il n'était pas battu tous les deux jours… par des personnes malveillantes de toute façon. Kyouya appréciait toujours de battre Tsuna dans le sol, même s'il était en train de terminer ses études universitaires.

Tsuna ne pouvait presque pas attendre la fin de l'année, puis lui et sa famille partiraient en Italie pour s'entraîner et détruire Vongola.

Pourtant, alors que Tsuna surveillait Ryohei - qui s'apprêtait à obtenir son diplôme, et se rendrait en Italie avant Tsuna -, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose ne s'était pas passé. Quelque chose dans la manière dont ses flammes vacillaient et cherchait à travers la foule avait dit à Tsuna qu'il y avait un élément à moitié déclaré flottant.

Ou peut-être deux éléments non réclamés, à la manière dont l'harmonie de Tsuna se divise et se répand pour la trouver.

Tsuna tapota Ryohei sur l'épaule, "Je reviens, Onii-san. Essaie de ne pas avoir trop de problèmes avec Kyouya pendant mon absence."

Ryohei se mit à rire, donnant un coup de poing dans les airs. Parce que quand avait-il _déjà_ causé des problèmes à Kyouya ?

Tsuna rit et commença à marcher dans l'école.

Une chose qu'il avait mise en pratique et avait peaufinée avec Reborn était sa capacité à utiliser les flammes du ciel qui coulaient de lui comme moyen de repérage. Tsuna ne pouvait pas arrêter les particules de flammes qui flottaient autour de lui, cela faisait partie du facteur d'harmonie, et cela faisait partie de la lignée de Primo avec l'Hyper Intuition puissante. Comme tous les efforts pour contrôler cette fuite étaient vains, Reborn avait exigé qu'ils s'en servent.

Tsuna pouvait identifier les positions des ennemis avec des flammes dans un rayon de cinquante mètres environ et il pouvait sentir des flammes à moins de cent mètres.

Il était donc facile pour Tsuna de monter les escaliers pour trouver une silhouette solitaire et douloureusement appuyée contre la clôture du toit.

"Mochida-Sempai ?" Tsuna n'était pas surpris, il avait des soupçons que Mochida avait toujours eu des flammes, mais il était surpris de savoir que Mochida avait deux flammes presque identiques. Ils étaient également très puissants, les éclairs et les flammes de tempête étaient des frères, et en tant que tels étaient capricieux et exigeants de leur ciel régnant.

Mais les flammes de Mochida étaient beaucoup plus grandes et plus brillantes que Tsuna ne l'avait compris. Ils brûlaient comme ceux de Tsuna ou de ses gardiens. Il avait activé au moins l'un d'entre eux récemment, et il déchirait ses entrailles. Il n'était pas formé.

Ses flammes n'étaient pas réclamées… Bien que, alors que Tsuna se rapprochait, pour se tenir à côté de l'homme, il semblait que les flammes de Mochida avaient déjà réclamé un ciel.

En un instant, assez pour faire tressaillir Tsuna avec l'instinct toujours enraciné depuis des années, Mochida se tourna vers Tsuna et s'inclina. "Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce que j'ai fait au collège. Veux-tu me pardonner, s'il te plaît ?"

Tsuna commença, les yeux écarquillés et fixant ouvertement le dos de son un jour agresseur. Quelque part dans Tsuna (la partie la plus sombre et la plus vindicative de ses flammes qui exigeait que l'harmonie lui soit rendue) murmurait qu'il ne devrait pas accepter les excuses de Mochida. Après tout, Mochida a toujours été cruel envers Tsuna. Cependant, le côté rationnel (le côté qui exigeait le genre d'harmonie que Tsuna appréciait) reconnaissait la force qu'il fallait pour briser la fierté de rendre hommage à une personne plus jeune que vous et admettre que vous aviez tort.

Ce côté-là avait disparu, car ce côté était celui qui avait compris, il y a six ans, quand Hayato avait tout expliqué sur les flammes, que Mochida n'avait pas eu le choix dans ses actions.

Comment quelqu'un sans connaissance des flammes pouvait-il comprendre qu'il en avait, et qu'il avait simplement voulu se faire réclamer par le ciel le plus fort et le seul de la région ?

Alors, alimenté par les deux côtés de son harmonie, Tsuna attrapa les épaules de Mochida (et tremblait-il ?) et redressa l'homme.

"C'est bon Moch-Kensuke." Tsuna sourit, prolongeant le rameau d'olivier. "J'accepterai tes excuses, si tu fais une chose ?"

 _Tout ce que tu veux_ , Mochida voulait dire, mais il s'était abstenu. Il retint cette partie étrange de lui-même qui voulait l'acceptation de Tsuna et voulait garder ce regard orange pur sur lui. "Quoi ?"

"Veux tu m'écouter et me laisser t'expliquer pourquoi ce n'est pas de ta faute ?"

Mochida n'avait même pas besoin de répondre, il était déjà debout et prenait place à la gauche de Tsuna. Déjà en phase avec l'homme. Parce que oui, il voulait savoir. Il voulait comprendre ce désir en lui et les étranges flashs qu'il ressentait dans ses tripes quand il était en colère. Il voulait comprendre les flammes rouges qu'il avait battues son père et les flammes vertes qu'il avait utilisé lorsque ses frères étaient menacés. Mochida voulait comprendre et il savait que Tsuna comprendrait. Il comprendrait et expliquerait ces envies à Mochida. Le besoin qui demandait qu'il détruise tout sur son passage et attire des dommages sur lui-même par la même occasion.

* * *

 **Et voilà.**

 **C'était une pensée étrange qui m'était venue à l'esprit. Et si, selon mon head-canon de Mochida ayant deux flammes et le canon qu'il rejoint les Vongola, Mochida n'avait d'autre choix que d'intimider Tsuna ? Que se passe-t-il si des flammes de ciel déséquilibrées et inexploitées vomissaient encore pratiquement le facteur d'harmonie ?**

 **Dans ce cas, une personne avec des flammes (au moins deux) qui ne savaient pas qu'elle avait des flammes ne serait pas en mesure de déchiffrer la forte envie d'être proche du ciel émettant ces vagues. Et étant donné que Mochida (dans mes univers) n'a pas exactement une vie de famille stable, ni un pied stable sur ses émotions, il n'est pas étonnant que le sentiment (inconnu, inconfortable, faux) en lui se transforme en envie d'intimider.**

 **Et, continuant, une fois que Hayato (quelqu'un qui connaît les flammes et qui en avait cinq) vient seul, soudainement, l'harmonie de Tsuna est dévorée, il n'est plus si toxique. Soudain, Mochida n'est pas tellement empoisonnée et peut bouger, et Tsuna peut apprendre et se détendre.**

 **Ou c'était ma pensée.**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez apprécié !**


End file.
